


Reflections in the Ice

by janai



Series: Reflections in a/on... [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Graphic Description, Suffering, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor lands on the world of Sagrena and is taken prisoner by the dominant species. Held in a prison carved out of ice, he must survive the harsh treatment of his captors and convince them that he is not a threat.  Through it all, he clings to one hope to give him courage and strength: his love for Rose Tyler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story in my Reflections series begins with heavy angst/drama and graphic descriptions. This is a departure from my usually lighter style of storytelling.  
Note: I have edited this chapter for content. 9/15/2019

The Doctor landed on the floor in a boneless heap; his body barely cushioned by a mat of brown, woven fibers. A fur skin of some type of animal was thrown haphazardly over his unconscious body; a small packet landed on the ice by his head. There was silence for moment followed by a dull thunk. Whoever or whatever had dragged him in, had left the tiny cell and its shivering occupant alone.

Slowly, the Doctor regained enough conscious to realize he was shivering uncontrollably. His head throbbed painfully, his teeth chattered and his muscles had seized up from the bone chilling cold. With a small cry of pain, he pulled his knees to his chest and tried to curl up into a ball for warmth. He felt the fur on his shoulder and gingerly pulled it to cover his head. Blackness followed shortly as he passed out again.

_So cold, hurt so bad, cannot think clearly, where am I? Where is Rose?_

The Doctor opened his eyes to darkness and wrinkled his nose; a musty odor filled his nostrils. He was still somewhat cold yet it was warmer than the first time he had awoken. He shifted his head slightly and a small ray of bluish light peeped under the edge of his covering. Contemplating the light for a moment, he finally reached out and lifted the edge of the skin. More light and cold air entered his little den and his body shivered slightly. He went to pull the hood of his jacket over his head and felt nothing; his jacket was gone.

"Well, that's just wiz....," he broke off, his nostrils twitching.

Another smell entered with the cold air, something savory that enticed his stomach to growl. Pulling the skin up, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a carved bowl sitting on the ground. Steam rose from the bowl along with a delicious scent. Instinct took over and he sat up and scooted to where he could reach it. His body ached with a dull pain but all he could think of was to pick up the bowl and peer inside. It was some kind of brown colored broth with a meaty aroma and specks of some kind of herbs. He carefully stuck the tip of his tongue to the surface. His Time Lord taste buds were still strong enough to analyze the broth as being safe for consumption. He brought the bowl to his lips, greedily drinking half the broth before he had to stop and breathe. The warmth spread from his stomach to the rest of his body and he gulped the rest down.

As he set the bowl down he looked at his surroundings and knew he was in someones jail. The tiny room was carved out of bluish ice and was roughly 10' by 10'. A soft blue light emanated from the ice from within. He looked up and saw that ceiling was to low for him to be able to stand up. Not that he wanted to the way his body felt, damn his human DNA. He pulled the old fur skin up over his head and wrapped it tightly around his body. Only the upper half of his face was exposed as he looked around for an exit then spied the little packet on the ice. Picking it up he took a sniff, frowned, then unwrapped the little parcel. Reddish strips were exposed and he sniffed again. The somewhat fishy order of the dried meat turned his stomach and he wrapped the food up and set it back down.

Scrubbing at his face with one hand, he struggled to clear the fog from his brain.The Doctor sighed, wondering how he came to be here. He remembered that he had taken his new TARDIS for another test flight. Remembered Rose giving him a passionate kiss and telling him not to be gone long and not get into trouble. She had given him that tongue touched smile that he loved and swatted his bum before leaving the ship. His body shook with another shiver and while he wished she were here snuggled against him, he was glad she was not.

He had landed on this tiny world, encased with snow and glaciers, after his scanner picked it up and indicated that it was safe for humans. Bundled up for the cold, he had stepped out of the TARDIS and took a deep breath of the fresh, highly oxygenated air. He had landed near a range of snow encased hills which glowed in the weak sunlight. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he scanned the terrain and picked up an area with concentrated life signs. Always ready to meet new lifeforms, he had set off in that direction as he whistled a merry tune. That was the last he remembered until he awoke in the cramped cell of ice.

"Maybe they didn't like the song," he sighed, looking around again for an exit.

He finally gave up trying to find any kind of a doorway. It was obviously concealed too well to be apparent; whoever had made this chamber had been highly skilled. That indicated intelligence and he hoped he could explain his way out of this predicament. As he considered what he would say, his body began to feel heavy and his eyesight began to blur. The feeling had came on suddenly and his mind knew instantly what was happening. The broth, something in the broth that his hybrid taste buds had not picked up. A thrill of fear lanced through his body as his vision grew dark.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he slumped to one side, fast asleep.

******************************************

A section of ice moved back to create a low opening. Bright light flooded the room and two small, furry bipedal creatures entered the cell carefully. One raised a thin staff and poked the crumpled form of the Doctor. Satisfied that their prisoner was asleep, they moved closer and examined him from all sides.

They stood roughly four feet tall, one being slightly taller than the other. Thick white fur covered their thin bodies and they wore similar leather vests and belts with pouches. Both had large, round dark eyes with rectangular pupils and thick lashes. Thick, brown leathery nubs with large nostrils sat below their eyes and their mouths looked similar to cats. Two gleaming fangs protruded over their lower lips gave them a predatory appearance. Large flaps with short fur rested on each side of their heads and twitched restlessly. One brought a paw like hand, with short digits, up to scratch its ear flap. The hand had three fingers, a thumb and no nails.

"~*-``:," the taller one said in a soft, musical voice.

"**;~~," replied the other as it pulled a small, rectangular box from one of its pouches.

The two creatures bent over the Doctor and removed the fur covering his body. They murmured softly as they felt the material of his blue jacket and the silky, half knotted tie. Shorter One huffed as it felt the buttons on the jacket. Pulling a small tool from its belt, the creature removed the buttons and pulled it open to reveal the blue oxford. With a shrug, it popped the buttons off the shirt in quick succession to reveal a red t-shirt. At this, both creatures scratched their heads, clearly amazed by all the layers of clothing.

Taller One gibbered softly as it pressed a switch on the little box; it powered up with a soft, electronic buzz. Satisfied that the device was ready, it watched as Shorter One sliced open the t-shirt revealing the the Doctors thin chest. Their eyes opened wider as they looked at the Doctor's thin layer of chest hair. Both started bobbing their heads in unison and made snorting sounds resembling laughter.

";;'``~*~.," with another soft snort, Shorter One placed a small device on the Doctors chest. Tiny probes sank through skin and muscle to firmly attach itself. Shorter One nodded slightly and pushed a tiny button on the device.

The Doctor convulsed as his body lifted up from the floor, every muscle and tendon straining under the pale skin. His eyes flew open as he screamed out in agony and terror. Blood started to trickle out of his nostrils as he writhed in pain, gasping for air. The Doctor felt like he was being electrocuted; every nerve, vein and cell was on fire. He tried to claw the box off of his chest but the instant he touched it, the device sparked. He snatched his hands away and pounded his fists on the frozen floor in frustration.

Neither creature seemed affected by the sight in front of them. They observed the Doctor with clinical interest and spoke softly to each other. Taller One had taken out a tablet and was entering information on its touch screen. Smaller One pulled a tiny device off of its belt and pressed it twice.

"Why?" he cried out hoarsely, his eyes wild with pain. "Mean...guh...you...no harm," His mouth snapped shut and he closed his eyes trying to block out some of the pain.

The creatures tilted their heads slightly, glanced at each other, and entered more notes into the tablet. Short One gave the tiny device in its hand a single squeeze. 

The Doctor felt his mind burning and it was almost impossible to concentrate. He was growing weaker by the second and knew he would not last longer. _Rose...she has to know, I have to warn her...in case...love her so much..._ He found the tenuous link of his life bond with her. Sent a pulse of love, fear and pain through it. He did not want her to know the anguish he was in, but it colored his thoughts with a red haze._ I love you...._

"ROSE!" the Doctor uttered one more piteous cry as his brain seemed to explode. The lights on the device winked out and everything went black as his body hit the floor with a dull thud.

He was not breathing.

**********************************************************

Rose Tyler sat on the overstuffed couch in the living room, flipping idly through a magazine.

She was at her parents mansion spending time with her family while the Doctor was away. She did not know how long he would be gone and she did not like being alone. With the telepathic bond that they shared, he would know where to find her. Jackie was happy to have her home and was rattling on excitedly about a new television show.

"Thelma said we had to watch this new crime drama, said the star looks just like the Doctor. David Mac-somethin' or other."

Rose looked up curiously as Jackie found the correct channel and they watched the opening credits for the program.

"Broadstreet?" she murmured. "David McDonald...hmm, never 'eard of him."

"Eeee...there 'e is and he looks jus like 'imself, suit 'n all!" Jackie cried out in excitement. She looked eagerly at Rose to see what her reaction would be.

He did look like the Doctor, she thought with surprise, but he was older. 

"He does, yeah, but he is not as cute as my Doctor," she grinned, unconsciously licking her lips, "That beard..." she wrinkled her face up in distaste. Jackie started giggling at her daughter and settled in to watch the show.

Rose twitched as a sudden flicker, like tiny claws on chalkboard, tingled in the back of her head. It was the bond she shared with the Doctor when they had 'married' in the Gallifreyan custom. She knew he was in a different part of the of the solar system and was surprised that she could feel him at all. He had once said that the stronger the bond, the farther away it could be felt. She started to smile when a bolt of pain shot through her head and down her spine.

"Doctor!" she cried out fearfully and bolted to her feet. Jackie jumped upwards, startled, and looked at her daughter in shock.

"Rose..." she called out, quickly moving towards her. "What about the Doctor?! Whats wrong, is 'e in trouble?"

Rose was trembling, her face pale; tears spilled onto her cheeks as she tried to look at her mum. She found she could not speak as her jaws had clenched shut with muscle spasms.

_"ROSE!!!" _She clapped her hands over her ears and bent over as the Doctors scream of agony ripped through their bond. A terrible feeling of horror washed through her mind and she was barely conscious of Jackie holding her.

"Rose...honey," Jackie cried out holding her daughters shaking body. "Pete!," she shrieked in the direction of the hallway, "PETE!"

_I love you Rose Tyler_..she heard as she reeled in Jackie's grasp. There was a snapping sound followed by complete silence.

Her mind went blank at the sudden quiet and her heart seized up painfully. It was gone! The precious link, the bond that she had formed with the Doctor, was gone. Her eyes rolled up into her head at the shock and she sagged, unconscious, against her sobbing mum.

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor suffers the loss of his bond with Rose and decides his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for more angst in this short chapter; it sets the stage for the Doctors next move.  
Next chapter: the Doctor meets the Shaman and Rose searches for hope within her soul. See note below.

Shorter One looked at the still body of the Doctor and crouched down to touch a toggle on the box on the half-Time Lord's chest. It beeped once and the Doctors body arched up and collapsed back to the floor. A moment later and another shock coursed through his body. Bother creatures watched closely, then......a gasped intake of air. The Doctor was breathing again yet he was still unconscious and ashen faced.

"**~``, ^~~," Tall One murmured as it packed up their kit. It whistled loudly and a moment later the ice door moved back. Two more of the natives entered, one with a thick fur skin slung over its shoulder, and proceeded to the Doctors body. They settled on either side of him and began pulling an assortment of tools and containers from their bulging pockets.

Shorter One murmured at the pair and they responded in kind. The two scientists gathered their tools and exited the room quietly.

Both of the newcomers also had white coats of thick fur; theirs, however, had shadings of brown. Their vests and pouches were leather which had been burnished with a green dye. In tandem, they worked on the Doctor, cleaning the blood from his skin before applying a thick, yellow unguent over his wounds. One placed a pure, white cloth over the salve on his chest then pulled out a a large needle and a roll of fine twine. It deftly sewed the t-shirt closed. 

Together, they picked up the Doctor and settled him on the fur on his back. One pulled the jacket together so the other could put a few stitches in to keep it closed. Satisfied, they draped the thicker fur over his shivering body and face. A basket was placed near his head along with a bundle of light, brown leather. One more look at the Doctor and they quietly left the room.  


************************************************************************

The Doctor was dreaming. 

He was walking hand in hand with Rose through a clearing of purple tipped grass. Colorful insects buzzed around them as they walked and both enjoyed the warmth from the greenish sun. The bright turquoise sky contained a few puffy clouds as well as the darting shapes of avian flyers.

He looked over at his wife's lovely face and then down at the gentle swell of her belly. She followed his look and gently brushed her stomach with her free hand. Looking up at him, she saw his proud, contented expression. He preened when he noticed her looking at him. Roses face was glowing with health and pregnancy and he felt his heart skip a beat. She gave him a brilliant tongue-touched smile and he gathered her up in his arms to kiss her. All was perfect in their little world and he could not be happier.

Releasing her lips, he pulled her closer to nuzzle her neck and breathe in her perfect scent. They both felt love and happiness swirl around them through their bond. 

The Doctor felt her slowly release her hold on his body. In fact, she felt softer and he moved his head to look at her. What he saw chilled him to the bone.

Roses face was full of pain and it was becoming transparent; indeed, her body was also losing its substance. She stepped back in horror and looked down at her stomach; it was flat. Rose reached a translucent hand towards him and he heard her scream through their bond.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried out as he tried to clutch at her fading image. It was like trying to hug a ghost as his arms passed through her. "ROSE!"

He pulled his sonic screwdriver out, adjusted the setting, and pointed it at her ethereal image. It buzzed loudly to no affect. 

"No, no, no, no," he cried out frantically as he tried another setting.

Rose threw her head back and unleashed another anguished scream which reverberated through their bond. It was wrenched from heart and soul and tore through him like a heated blade. The Doctor was beyond horror as he watched her fade away. He felt their life bond weaken until there was nothing but absolute silence.

"ROSE!!!"

The Doctor sat up as he howled his loss and grief in the tiny cell. His cry reverberated around the room and sections of ice cracked and shattered into tiny shards. His cry echoed in the tunnels outside of the prison, stopping several natives in their tracks. They listened to the unworldly sound, clapped their hands over their head flaps, and ran in terror. 

"Have to....have to....find her," he cried, his face wet with tears. Merciful blackness began to overwhelm his senses and he sank gratefully into unconsciousness.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Doctor finds hope where he least expects it. Rose wakes up in the Torchwood hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds hope. The Doctor meets the shaman, Tyclec, and he is not a happy metacrisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you do not think my sketch of Tyclec is too goofy...just wanted to give you an idea of what the Salerians look like. ;>)

Rose Tyler was dreaming.

She was walking hand in hand with the Doctor through a field of purple tipped grass. A green-tinted sun sent its warmth through the turquoise sky and gilded the puffy clouds with rainbow reflections.

The Doctor looked over at her and gave her one of his dimpled smiles. His eyes dropped to look at the soft swell of her belly and she brought her free hand up to gently brush the bulge of their child. As she looked up at his face, she saw an expression of pride and contentment. Noticing her looking at him, he straightened up and began to preen. Giving him a brilliant tongue-touched smile, she closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her gently. She felt warmth pool in her stomach and wrapped her arms around his body to return his hug.

_"Rose, sweet'art..."_

She felt him nuzzle her neck and she began nuzzle back when she started to feel very odd....light, fuzzy, confused. She looked over at her shoulder and froze with stunned disbelief. She was becoming transparent; indeed, her body was losing its substance. Rose stepped back in horror and looked down at her stomach; it was flat. Looking up, she saw the Doctors shocked and horrified expression. Rose reached a translucent hand out towards him and screamed in panic through their bond.

_'Rose!'_ he cried out reaching for her.

She couldn't speak as his arms passed through her body. She reached for their bond; it was gone. She saw him panic and knew then that they were being pulled apart to different fates. As he whipped out his sonic screwdriver, she cried out in terror and longing. He was the Doctor! He was her husband! He would find a way back to her. She had to have faith somehow. At the moment she was scared out of her mind. A sudden darkness covered her like a blanket and she gratefully surrendered herself to its warm depths.

_'ROSE!!!!'_The Doctors cry faded away with a sad echo.

"Darlin', please wake up!"

Rose opened her eyes and sat up so quickly that Jackie almost fell out of her chair. Her eyes were wide and tears started streaming down her face as she stared straight ahead. As the dream dissipated in her mind she could feel something. Just a tiny tickle in the back of her head. She turned to look at her mum in with a haunted look.

"He's alive! I know he is...I think...I think he is," she put her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Was so real...." Wiping her tears away, she and looked at Jackie who was still in shock. "Mum...."

Jackie moved quickly to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. Rose hugged her back fiercely and whimpered quietly.

"There, there...." Jackie whispered soothingly as she rubbed her back, "Goin' to be alright." She held Rose until she stopped crying then released her to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "The Doctor has a knack of both gettin' in an' out of trouble. Wouldn't be surprised to see the Tardis whoop, whoop in at any second now."

Rose nodded gratefully and gave her a weak smile. She felt the weak tickle in the back of her mind and focused on it. The tiny link was not strong enough for her to be able to track him down. There was nothing she could do except to nurture the wink link and hope he would appear soon.

;***************************************************************

_Got to get away...have to get back to Rose....have to wake up...Rose...._.

The Doctor struggled against the darkness and writhed under the fur blanket. He felt like he was fighting against a strong current; for very foot he gained, he slipped back a few inches. For what seemed like forever, he clawed his way through the darkness. A pinprick of light ahead. Spurred onward by the sight, he felt the current weaken as the light became brighter until.....

With a gasp of air, his eyes snapped open and he clawed away the fur from his face. He was panting for breath and felt exhausted from the effort to regain consciousness. As he lay there he noticed something else: every nerve, cell and muscle ached painfully. He moved a hand to rub his sore chest and felt the dressing underneath his t-shirt. He shook his head trying to clear the fog from his brain. As is dissipated, bits and pieces started to come back to him. Agony and loss, pain and sorrow, he bond... where was it? He reached out, deep into his soul, to search for something he knew had broken.Tears flowed from his eyes and he gulped back a sob as he look deep into his soul.

He had felt the bond break, had felt the agony of its loss. The only way to break that strong of a bond was death.....he had died! His incredible Time Lord brain focused on the moment of his death. His body and soul had been at the breaking point; the human part which, unfortunately, was most of him. He had felt like his head was exploding when the powerful bond snapped like an over-stressed rubber band. Had he been trying to reduce the pain through the bond so as not to hurt Rose? Had he broken it himself to save her? He couldn't remember; there was a blank spot where that memory should have been. With a sharp intake of breath he realized that it wasn't the torture that had killed him.

He laid there, heart pounding in his chest, thinking of the implications of that catch-22. He had to die to break the bond; yet when the bond had broken, he had died. And Rose...she had to have felt him die...did it kill her as well? Terrible fear gripped him and he stretched his mind out as far as he could reach. Stretched and strained as he had never done before. She was his one true love and she had to be out there, had to be alive. His brain was burning from the effort and his face was pinched from pain. Through time and space he searched , father and farther away from his body until....there! A tiny beacon appeared on the horizon. He gathered it in like a spark from a fire stick, threw energy into it to fan the tiny flame. It blossomed and settled, flickering; a tiny glow which filled his body with wonderful warmth. He suddenly realized what he had done and he stared at the ceiling in wonder. He had re-established the tiny bond-link with his beloved wife without physically touching her. She was alive! He had done what he had thought impossible, even for a full blooded Time Lord. The realization of what he had with Rose washed through his body and soul.

The relief was so overwhelming that he fainted, a faint smile ghosting his lips.

***********************************************************

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly; something had caused him to wake up.

First he felt for the tiny flame which still glowed gently in his mind. Then his nose twitched as he detected a smell of fresh herbs in the air. With a groan, he flopped over onto his belly and saw a fuzzy shape sitting quietly in front of him. He brought up a hand to rub his eyes and squinted.

The creature was sitting cross-legged on a thick, fur rug. It was slender and wore a cape of gold burnished leather around its body. Large, round pale blue eyes with rectangular pupils calmly observed him. It had a wide, bumpy nose and a flattened mouth shaped like a cat (which gave the appearance of a smile). Small ivory fangs curled over its lower lip and slender ear flaps twitched as it watched him silently. A small, glowing brazier sat on the ice next to it; what looked like a ceramic teapot sat on top with wisps of steam rising from the tiny spout. The creature reached out, picked up the pot and poured liquid into a small, handle-less cup. A fresh burst of herbal smell reached out to the Doctor. He sniffed deeply trying to analyze the scent of the herbs. He could not identify the variety so they were something new to him. Such a discovery would normally have him dancing with delight. Not today.

The Doctor stared at his visitor first in surprise then wonder. He did not sense any malice from it, yet after what he had been through, he was not about to trust this creature. His mind reeled as he tried to make sense of the situation. Why torture him, treat his wounds, then clean him up? Was this the next phase of some kind of cruel game? He was an unarmed visitor to their planet. He could understand if they had thrown him into the cell with fear or distrust and interrogated him. Being tortured, however, was unacceptable. Why hurt him so bad that he lost the most important thing in his universe?

The Doctors emotions flared white hot with anger at the loss of his full life-bond with Rose. To hell with his great Time Lord brain, the metacrisis within him took over. A demon of pure fury and blood-lust rose to the surface as his eyes darkened from the Oncoming Storm. He slammed his fists onto the ice, shattering off pieces which flew through the air. The Doctors body rose slowly upwards until he was crouched like great predator ready to strike.

"WHY?!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME??!!" he snarled as spittle flew from his mouth. "WHY????

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planet in their dreams is the same one they visited at the beginning of Last Gift from an Old Mentor (in case you read that story and noticed the similarities).
> 
> Next chapter:  
The Doctor gets answers and thinks about his morning with Rose before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor learns the story of the Tamaka and finds some answers to his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; life has been smacking me around and writers block has ensued. :>)

The Doctor was shaking with rage as he glared at the creature who seemed totally unafraid of the Oncoming Storm. 

"I am Tyclek, leader and healer of the Tamaka. I know you have questions which I will answer. First, you must drink, then eat." Tyclek held the cup of steaming liquid out and offered it to the Doctor, "tea."

"I am the Doctor and the last time I drank something in here, I was drugged." he stared at the healer with complete distrust; he crossed his arms over his tender chest in defiance.

"There are herbs in this tea which will help you heal."

"If I had not been tortured I wouldn't need to heal," he growled as he sank backwards and sat down.

Tyclek gave the Doctor another appraising look before staring into his eyes; the Doctor knew almost immediately that the healer was telepathic and he tried to shield his mind. He was too slow to do so and he found he could not move.

_"<I can understand your mistrust. There is no drug in the tea, only herbs. It is regrettable that we had to use the Encoder on you. We could not take the chance that you would be an enemy to prey upon our tribe.>_He lifted the fresh cup up and held it out. There was truth in telepathy and the Doctor deflated slightly; he had not sensed any threat in the creature. 

With a shrug, he reached over to take the cup and sniffed the sweet smelling steam. He took a cautious sip and rolled the tea around his tongue tasting it. Sweet with a light flavor unlike any he had tasted before._ Oh well, here goes_ _nothing,_ he thought and drained the cup. Warmth filled his stomach and spread its heat through his veins and organs. He felt his knitted muscles relaxing, the aches and pains fading away.

"OK....so far so good," he muttered as he handed the cup back to the healer.

Tyclek poured more tea into the cup and added a handful of tiny dried berries to it. The Doctor looked at the cup then back at the healer.

"What are those things that you put in the cup?" He was on alert again and this was not lost on the alien.

"Shuugshug fruit, high in protein."

"I am not from this world," he muttered, "They could be poisonous to me." The Doctor had taken the cup and fished a berry out of the hot tea; he squeezed it and gave it a sniff. It almost smelled like elderberry with a hint of lemon.

"The Encoder deciphered which plants and meats are safe for you to eat."

The Doctor sat the tea onto the ice and looked at the healer. He was thirsty and starving but he wanted answers to his questions first.

"What is this Encoder and why did you use it on me?" He pulled the fur around his shoulders and over the top of his head as he settled in, waiting for the answer.

Tyclek cocked his head first one way then to other before beginning the story of his people.

"Our people have been the dominant species on this world for many klepka....eons as you would say. We lived in harmony with the lands and built a thriving civilization of culture and technology. Visitors from other worlds came to trade goods with us and we enjoyed the meeting of many cultures. It added diversity to our lives and many visitors settled in to live with us. In the end, we were far too trusting and complacent, that would be our undoing." 

<p>The Doctor nodded his head slightly; he knew how the story would continue as he had seen it way too many times.

One day a new race came to our world; the Trilljems. At first they came in the guise of traders and we established a formal trade agreement. They wished to trade ore for technology and livestock. In truth, they were spies. They noted all of the weaknesses in our cities as well as the locations of our technologies and treasures. Our people awoke the next morning to see that the skies were black with their ships; they struck without mercy. They attacked our cities, towns and villages slaughtering my people and off-world visitors without mercy. They took everything which they could, including our herd animals, and destroyed that which they could not take."

Tyclek took a sip of tea and was quiet with a far away look in his eyes. The Doctor stared at him with wide eyes as he pictured the horror in his mind.

"When the Trilljems left, over 40 senti (million) lives had been taken; few of us had been able to flee and hide. The survivors salvaged everything that they could and fled to the faraway lands. Tribes were formed and decisions made. Our remaining scientists created the Encoders and vowed that every off-world visitor would be captured and tested. The device would destroy any who would be a threat to us. We vowed that we would never be conquered again."

The Doctor was silent and reached for the cup of now cold tea and berries, he gulped it down.

"I am sorry," he looked at Tyclek sadly, "I have never heard of the Trilljems; either in this universe or the other." Tyclek nodded his head to acknowledge the Doctors sympathy.

"You wished to know about the Encoder and why we used it on you. he Encoder maps every cell, vein and organ in the body. It measures sizes, ratios and compositions. It discerns every strength and weakness, tolerances and non-tolerance. The tribal healer then will enter the mind and make the final decision between life and death." 

Tyclek looked at the Doctor and leaned forward to speak.

"In your mind I saw your strange ship...it travels through time; we have never known of such a thing."

The Doctor sat up abruptly and stared at the leader with dismay. _No. No, no, no.......don't ask, don't ask, please...._

"Could you travel back and warn my people before the attack?" Tyclek was shivering with anticipation and wore a hopeful look on his face.

There it was, the question that he had dreaded. His first feeling was anger; he had been tortured, lost his full life-bond to Rose and had nearly died. Why should he help them?! Then he closed his eyes and focused on the time lines that he could see. A moment later, he looked up at Tyclek with a sad and terrible look on his face. 

To be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Doctor comes up with a plan and remembers his last morning with Rose before his fateful journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor falls ill as he tries to come up with a plan to barter for his freedom. Later, he dreams of his last morning with Rose before he left on his ill-fated journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maturity rating towards the end; descriptive, nothing really graphic. I apologize for any errors; it took longer than I hoped to write this chapter and I rushed a bit.

When Tyclek saw the expression on the Doctors face, he wilted slightly, the hope on his face gone.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor murmured, "it's a fixed point in time. It cannot be changed. If I tried, it could destroy your world." The Doctor had set up shields but he did reveal the consequences to Tyclek's mental inquiry. There was a sudden tickle in his throat and he swallowed thickly. _Great,_ he thought, _figures I would catch a cold.._

Tyclek whistled like a bird and the ice block door slid backwards with a grinding noise. Two Tamaka's entered, one with a steaming bowl which it placed next to the Doctor. The other went to Tyclek and waited for instructions.

"Prepare a room for the Doctor in the nth way; he has passed the tests and is safe." The Tamaka bowed again and scurried out with the other in tow.

_If only you really knew,_ the Doctor thought sadly as he looked at the contents in the bowl. It looked like a stew with chunks of meat and vegetables in a brown gravy. A wooden spoon rested on the lip of the bowl and his stomach rumbled audibly.

"It is safe to eat Doctor,"Tyclek assured, "You will be moved to a better room as soon as it is prepared."

The half-Time Lord looked up sharply at the leader.

"Will I still be locked up? A prisoner?"

"For now," Tyclek nodded as he stood up to leave.

"I should have known that that would be your answer." He muttered bitterly as he carefully picked up the bowl, took the spoon, and tucked in. He ignore the little alien as Tyclek left the room in silence.

The meat in the stew tasted like lamb and was seasoned with herbs. He could not identify the vegetables but it did not matter; he wolfed the food down. Scraping the bowl clean, he licked his lips, belched, and set the bowl on the ground. He suddenly sneezed several times in a row and felt his nose plug up as he shivered. "Shite."

Not long after he had finished the bowl of stew, Tyclek came back with the two Tamakians who had arrived earlier.

"It is time to go," Tyclek gestured towards the hall. The Doctor wrapped himself snugly in his fur and crouched as he scuttled out of the cell. The hallway ceiling was higher but he still had to drop his head to walk. His back protested at his more upright position and he sneezed heartily, cracking he head against the ceiling.

"Ow!" he cried out at this latest indignity.

The hallway was like a maze as he followed Tyclek, the other two behind him. He seriously considered making a run for it. Problem was, he did not know the way out and he was too weak and achy to get far. He had to come up with a plan to help the Tamakian's in exchange for his freedom. He had been gone from Rose too long and he was worried about her; no doubt she was frantic to have him back. He was frantic to get back and he would do almost anything to earn his freedom and go home. He wanted their life-bond back, not the little string which currently connected them together.

Tyclek stopped at a proper door way and gestured for the Doctor to enter the room. Stepping inside, he found the ceiling was high enough for his full 6", 1" to stand straight. His usually gravity defying hair would have brushed the wooden ceiling; at the moment it was lank and greasy with the normally sassy fringe plastered to his forehead. He also had the beginning of a beard and it itched. He looked around his new cell with tired eyes.

It was a rather spacious room with a thick pallet to sleep on, a small table and several large sitting cushions. The pallet was covered with several thick furs and had a small rolled pillow. There was a small, glowing brazier with a steaming tea kettle, a a bowl of shuugshug fruit, cups and a packet of herbs. It was noticeably warmer than the ice cell yet he could still see his breath. He saw a hole in the floor in one corner similar to the one in the other cell; the stack of white leaves next to it was an upgrade.

A new Tamankian was waiting in the room for a white garment on its arms and held it out to the Doctor. He took the fur and shook it out revealing a hooded tunic sewn from leather with the fur turned in. He nodded to the little alien, dropped his blanket, and quickly pulled it over his head. His body heat warmed the garment and he sighed with relief; two more sneezes wracked his body and he groaned as he picked up his fur and made a beeline for the bed.

"You are unwell; I will bring some healing tea herbs for you." Tyclek said quietly. He saw the glare that the Doctor was directing his way from the pallet.

"You think? Of course I am unwell!" he snarled, "The cell was freezing and I do not have a fur coat and a cold tolerant body." He pulled a fur up around his shoulders and proceeded to sulk.

One of the natives arrived with a steaming bowl of meat broth which it sets on the table by the pallet. It pulled a small bundle of leather from a pouch and set it next to the bowl before scurrying away. He glanced at it and looked at Tyclek.

"I'm tired and would like to rest now," he said quietly. "Please....just leave." He laid down on the somewhat soft pallet facing away from Tyclek and the rest. A moment later the door was sealed and he was alone with his thoughts.

Sitting up, he unwrapped the leather bundle to find a small loaf of wholemeal bread to go with the broth. He took a nibble of the crusty roll and bit a small piece off. It was chewy and flavorful but his teeth ached trying to chew it. _Even my teeth hurt,_ he thought bitterly as he picked up the bowl. He stuck one end of the bread into the broth and waited for it to soften. As he did, his mind started putting together ideas for a proper plan.

He remembered Tyclek's hope that he could go back in time and stop the purge. He thought of the Encoders, he had yet to see one of the devices though he had certainly felt its raw power. It had an energy source that was possibly renewable or never needed to be recharged. Tyclek said that there were ten made...what could he do with such a source of power? He allowed a portion of his great Time Lord brain to work on that puzzle as he took a bite of the soggy roll. The broth was salty and tasty and he drained half the bowl as his brain roamed. The leader of the Tamaka said that they still had remnants of their technology hidden away. He need to see what they had and how he could use it.

The Doctor stood up to pace back and forth, his brain churning away. They needed something like an alarm, something which could alert them that aliens were on their way to the planet. He also needed to destroy the Encoders so that they could never torture anyone again.

"Think, think, think you old fool!" He ran his hands through his hair churning his fingers and he soon had the dirty strands fluffed up. "Alarm, some kind of an alarm that would give them plenty of notice. Early alarm......early..."

He froze and pulled his hands out of his hair. "An early warning system! Brilliant!" He proceed to dance around and flutter his arms in excitement until he was stopped by a wracking cough which felt like it came from his toes. Bridling his enthusiasm, he went to the kettle, put a large pinch of herbs into a cup, and filled it up with hot water. He blew on the surface trying to cool it off quickly so that he could ease his sore throat. As he did so, fatigue extinguished his momentary high and he slumped back on the pallet. The tea finally cooled enough so that he could drink it down. With a groan, he went to the hole in the floor to relieve himself and made his way back to the bed.

The Doctor stretched out and pulled the fur over his shoulders; he sneezed once, coughed and groaned. He was properly warm for the first time since he landed in the ice cell. Exhausted and illness both overwhelmed his brain and he soon fell asleep. 

+++++

The Doctor was dreaming of his last morning with Rose before his ill fated voyage. They were having good morning sex, his favorite way to greet the day. It was slow and languid and warmed up the joints, muscles, nerves and cells. He was slowly gliding in at out, her legs over his shoulders so that he could look down at his beautiful wife. So lovely with her creamy, soft skin and halo of blond hair on the pillow. He had already brought her to the peak of ecstasy and now was building up to his own. This was so much better than his first time in bed with Rose (That New Thing). He had become adept with a variety of positions that they had experimented with. This was a favorite as he could her and where they were attached at the hips, a turn-on in its own right. She was looking at him with unfocused, half-lidded eyes and moaning with pleasure. His breath was starting to hitch and he could feel his muscles tightening up as he neared his own peak. She had reached a hand down to circle him and the extra sensation threw him over the edge. He saw a flash of white and froze for an instant before groaning in time with his release.

"Rose," he husked as he slowly dropped his body to hers, her legs still over her shoulders. His body was twitching and he felt totally relaxed. She pulled him up by his hair so that they could kiss.

"I love you so much," she purred into his ear.

+++++ 

Far away from home, the Doctor awoke with a start. Tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he came to his senses and realized he was alone in the bed. He was very ill yet it could not stop the sobs which rose from his chest.

"I will get back to you Rose," he cried, "I promise. Please, please feel my assurances through the tiny link we have. Please...I love you so much..." *********************************************************************************************

Rose Tyler was dreaming. She was walking in a dense wood, the sunlight dappling through the trees. As she meandered down the well worn path, she noticed a tiny green plant pop out of the soil in front of her. She paused in wonder and knelt down to watch as the plant unfurled its leaves and grew taller. A bud appeared at the top and opened into a miniature red rose. She leaned down to inhale the exquisite, yet familiar scent.

She awoke with a gasp, the image of the tiny rose still in her sleepy mind. Tears leaked down her face as she took a deep breath and released it. The rose had his scent and with it came a longing that could only have been him, the Doctor.

"I love you too....," she murmured, holding his pillow closer so that she could breathe in his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the pictures on Google Images, always a great source of such things.
> 
> Next chapter: It is a race against time as the Doctor struggles with a worsening illness as he looks for the parts that he needs for his plan of action! The penultimate chapter of Reflections in the Ice.


	6. Part 1 - The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, suffering from pneumonia, has a plan to barter for his freedom with the Tamaka. Will he be able to find everything he needs and build the devices before he collapses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad has been unwell and we rushed him to the hospital. I have not had time to finish this chapter so I am posting what I have. Please excuse any grammatical issues. Thank you!

The Doctor sat up slowly and put his face in his hands. He felt terrible and hoped that he had enough Time Lord in him to dampen the symptoms of what he figured was pneumonia. He took a deep breath, focused with his brain, and mentally tried to block the discomforts. His mostly Gallifreyan brain slowly began to erect barriers and he started to feel better. If he had been fully Time Lord, he could have completely shut out the illness; as it was, he was grateful for what shielding he had.

There was a soft tap-tap at the door and a Tamakian he knew by looks entered with a covered bowl. He set the bowl by the brazier, checked the level of the water in the pot, and pulled out a small bundle which he set on the table.

The Doctor nodded to the little creature, "Please send Tyclek, I would speak with him." The creature nodded once and scurried from the room; the door lock snicked and the Doctor stood up and stumbled towards the 'loo'. After he relieved himself, he went to prepare a cup of tea and lifted the lid on the bowl. The contents looked like a porridge made with grains and the ever-present Shuugshug berries. He unwrapped the little bundle which contained a lump that resembled moist brown sugar; sniffing the lump, he took a tentative lick. It was very sweet with an earthy flavor and aroma. Shrugging, the Doctor dumped all of the sweetener on top of the cereal before retreating to the bed with the food and drink. The porridge was very flavorful and filling and he washed it down with the herbal tea. He was methodically scraping the bowl clean when there was a polite tap on the door and Tyclek entered the room. He was followed by an attendant carrying a small basket.

"Did you sleep well, Doctor?" he asked politely.

"Not very well," he replied as he stood up to make more tea. "I want to make a deal with you, a trade." He did not bother looking at the leader of the Tamaka as he spoke. Only when he had finished pouring water in his cup did he turn around.

Tyclek settled onto one of the cushions and gave the Doctor a curious look. 

"I want to barter my plan to help protect your people in exchange for my freedom." He carefully sat down on a cushion and stared at Tyclek.

Tyclek nodded to his attendant who went to the brazier and unpacked the basket. He settled back and waited for the Doctor to speak.

"I know you are telepathic as you know that I am a touch telepathic. There is only truth in the telepathy and I want to show you my plan and why I am desperate to go home. I would have to touch you."

Tyclek saw the haggard look on the Doctors face, the bloodshot eyes, and the odd muscle tremor. He sensed that the Doctor was being truthful and would not resort to any kind of mind trickery. 

"Very well", he nodded as he stood to move his seat to sit by the Time Lord. 

The Doctor reached over and touched the furry alien on his temple; he drew Tyclek in so that they were standing in a small room. He had already built shields to keep the alien away from things that he did not want to show him. There was a table in the room and sitting on top of it was a device that looked like a small satellite, complete with tiny booster engines. Tyclek moved over to walk around the table with interest.

"This is a satellite that I can build if you have the parts I need. I need to make six which I can drop into orbit around your world." Another device appeared on the floor looking very much like and older TV.  


"I can link the satellites to a monitor and create an early warning network which will alert you to any vessels going into orbit. The satellites will record and send the schematics of the ship to the monitor. I think I can also rig up a voice relay so that you can talk to them. Your people could then decide what actions you would like to take." 

Tyclek looked up at him hopefully. "I have seen many items and 'parts' in the vaults similar to what you are showing me. I can take you there so that you could look for what you would need. I also have craft folk who could assist you."

"I will need all of the Encoders," the Doctor said in a stern, no nonsense voice. Tyclek looked at him sharply and he could see a tinge of fear in the little alien. "If I am right, and I am very sure that I am, their power source will be perfect for the satellites. I do not have time to build batteries and need to use what we have to make this work." The Doctor softened his look and tone of voice. 

"I know you and your people are afraid of being invaded again, I understand that. With the satellites, you will know if anyone is coming planet side. I have some schematics in my TARDIS data banks of ships used by known races...good and, well, really not good. I can program that information into your system." 

The table and devices disappeared and the Doctor looked down at the leader of the Tamaka.

"I promise I will build an early warning system, depending on what I find, for you and your people. However, once it is up and running, I want my immediate freedom so that I can leave." Another vision appeared in the room, it was Rose Tyler. 

"This is my wife Rose, she is my life and bond mate and I cannot live without her. We have a marriage bond that binds us together and can only be broken by death." He showed Tyclek images from their wedding, thrashing in the throes of passion, running happily hands entwined. He looked wistfully at the images of his beloved Rose and shuddered miserably. "Your Encoder killed me and the bond was torn away." The Doctor was clenching his fists in anger as he looked at Tyclek. "Your...scientists...revived me but at a terrible cost!" At that, he opened his mind to release the pain and anguish he Felt with out the bond. Tyclek clapped his paws over his ears and bent over, moaning in pain. The Doctor shut his agony away and the Tamakian leader fell to his knees, stunned. 

"Do you understand now?" he murmured.

Tyclek looked up at the Doctor with a thoughtful expression, his eyes moist. He had a beloved mate and knew about bonds; now he understood the Doctors extreme anger and sadness. He could sympathize greatly., however, the safety of his people came first.

"If you can do as you say you can, without trying to escape, then I give you my word as the leader of the Tamaka. You will have your freedom when you are finished and your plan goes into affect." 

The Doctor nodded and push Tyclek out of his mind and fell backwards onto his bum. He was exhausted and happily took a cup of tea from the attendant. It was very sweet and had a different taste from the other he had been drinking. A moment later and attendant returned with a small flask. He uncorked it and took a cautious sniff; the smell was very herbal and he cautiously took a sip of the warm liquid. Warmth spread throughout his body and into his chest and head and he felt the urge to cough disappear.

"This is a special mixture of healing herbs which should ease your cough and help you to breathe easier" Tyclek had seen the expression on the Doctors face. "When would you like to see the vault? Perhaps after you have rested?" The Doctor shook his head no.

"Now. I want to go now. The sooner I can start to, the faster I can leave this planet." He crawled to his feet, drank the hot tea down and walked towards the door. He looked back expectantly at Tyclek who was also getting to his feet. A moment later and they were out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get the rest written and posted soon...


	7. Part B - Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose worries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this in the hospital where dad was staying. Now at rehab facility inputting the story from my notebook.  
Here is a short interlude featuring Rose and Jackie.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat something." Jackie Tyler stared down at her daughter, Rose, who was curled up on the couch.

"S'not hungry, mum," she replied in a tired voice. She was holding a cup of tea in her hands that had long gone cold.

Jackie crossed her arms over her ample bosoom and frowned.

"You said you could sense himself and 'e is alive. Ya know 'e would want you to take care of yourself." She sat down next to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulders. Rose sighed and looked over at her mother.

"I know," she sighed. " I just miss him so much." Her lower lip quivered and tears formed in her eyes. "He feels so weak. I dunno ..." she gulped once, tears splashing down her cheeks. With a sob she flung herself into Jackies arms. Her mum rubbed her back soothingly, her own eyes moist.

"Oh luv, ya know 'e is probably doing everything possible to get home. Jus gotta 'ave faith in 'im."

"I do mum, I really do....but something's wrong, I can feel it. It's been a week now...the TARDIS could have brought him back the same day he left." Rose sat up and put her cup on the end table. 

"Tell ya what, why don't you go sit out on patio. S'warm out, sun will do ya good. I will bring you a hot cuppa and your favorite biscuits." 

Rose looked out the window: it was a fine, warm day and some fresh air would feel good. She stood; her clothes loose on her frame. 

'Kay, mum. Will be on the patio."

"Jackie watched her leave and looked upward with a heavy sigh. 

"Please Doctor, get home quick." With that, she left for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The Doctor's plan becomes reality.


	8. Part C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Penultimate Chapter. At last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have glossed over a lot of the construction and techno babble to move things along. That and I am not an expect on how to build satellites and equipment to monitor them, lol.  
Please excuse any grammatical errors and such I am exhausted with dad's illness. He has kidney stone surgery on Tuesday and I wanted to get this chapter finished.

The Doctor followed Tyclek through a rabbits warren of tunnels; he noticed that they were gradually descending deeper into the complex. With a huge sneeze and a tear-jerking bout of coughing, everyone stopped moving until he pulled the flask out and took a gulp of the liquid. His lips were flecked with blood but he nodded and the party continued on their way downward.

The walls were carved out of rock and and soon they were winding down deeper towards a subterranean storehouse. The Doctor coughed again and fought to repress the illness until he could be free again. '_Please, please let me hold out',_ he thought wearily, _'Got to get home.'_ To the suffering Doctor it seemed to take forever before they finally reached their destination.

Oddly enough, it was warmer down there and the party stopped at a wide, metal door. Tyclek pulled out a slotted key, unlocked the door, and pushed it inwards. As it swung smoothly on its hinges, the room within began to grow bright from some type of light. The Doctor entered the room and what he saw made him forget every discomfort which he felt.

The 'vault' was huge and inside a natural cavern; he looked up and saw dry stalactites studding the high, domed room. There were crates neatly stacked with aisles between and other item draped with a clear, plastic looking film. He stumbled further into cavern and spun on his heels to take it all in. He had already spied what looked like sophisticated banks of computers with built in monitors and moved swiftly to look at them closely. Nearby were crates filled with mechanical bits and pieces, tools and more. He looked back at Tyclek with stunned amazement and the little Tamakian almost glowed with pride. He also saw a shadow of pain in the creatures eyes; no doubt due to the loss of his advanced culture.

"This is...." the Doctor pivoted around again before facing Tyclek. "This is amazing!" He took off deeper into the vault followed by the bemused Tamakians.

He swept through the aisles, pausing to glance at or into crates, muttering and cataloging what he found. With the TARDIS, he was able to read the language and know what was stored in the various sized boxes. With a flourish he pulled a thick orange marker out of a pocket and marked the crates which contained items that he thought he could use. He was actually bursting with excitement as he went and this did much to tamp down the symptoms of his illness. He muttered and mumbled, spun and exclaimed, as he searched through the treasure trove of items. Perhaps the universe was giving him a break with the bounty at hand, perhaps he would soon be home. "You," he pointed to a taller native, "I'm sorry, what is your name?" The creature grinned, as excited as the Doctor. "I am Seclip, a scientist." He scurried forward to look up at the Doctor. "I am the Doctor, "he reached out to shake its paw, "and I need the crates opened that I am marking." Seclip nodded and called the others over to do as the Doctor had ordered. The Time Lord inspected each crate, pulling out a useful item and setting it down on the floor. With an energy that he knew he would later regret, he worked his way quickly through the cavern with the help of the natives. As he did so, Tyclek came up and presented the Doctor with a slim item; the Doctor grabbed it, his eyes lighting up.

"My sonic Screwdriver!" he cried out happily. "I could kiss y...."he looked down at Tyclek. "Er, thank you." He pocketed the device. "I also need paper or something else to write on." He mimicked drawing on on his hand as he bustled about.

He whipped the clear cover off of a bank of simple monitors and pulled out his sonic from his jacket. He was so happy to have it back that he kissed it before turning the dial and scanning the equipment. The natives all froze when they heard the buzzing sound and looked at the bright blue tip in astonishment. He finished his scan and looked about at the silent assemblage with round eyes. He glanced at the sonic screwdriver and raised it up with a grin on his face. "Time Lord technology," he said proudly as if that should explain everything. Obviously it was enough as everyone went back to work. As he bent down to examine the equipment, a native brought over thin sheets of some kind of pressed material and some sticks of charcoal. The Doctor looked up, took the 'paper' and nodded. "Perfect, thank you." With a thump, he sat on the floor, pulled a thin, black marker from a pocket and rapidly began sketching out rough diagrams.

"I will need to have six of each parts to build the satellites." he looked at Seclip, "I need a lot of this wire." He pulled out a small piece that he had earlier cut from a giant roll. With a cough, he stood up and scrubbed his fingers through his beard. "Ugh...and...oh, do you have any tool to remove this?" He pointed at his beard and made shaving motions.

Seclip watched him for a moment and cocked his head to one side. The Doctor realized that these creatures did not shave and dropped his hand feeling stupid.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question," he rubbed the back of his neck, coughed, and drained the liquid left in the flask. He stared at for a moment and then tossed it over his shoulder. "Okay, right, back to work." He rubbed his hands together and turned back to his sketching.

Awhile later, new arrivals started bring dishes, crocks, and more braziers into the room. Some carried platters of what looked like pastries and another of odd looking fruits. The savory smell of stew filled the cavern and everyone glanced at the cooking area appreciably.

The Doctor had dragged several monitors and computer banks to one side of the room and was diligently attaching cables and wires. He located the power source and quickly converted it to hold four of the ten Encoder batteries. He held his breath as he tapped a power switch and released it when the monitors hummed and glowed with blue lights.

"Yes!" he crowed triumphantly as he jumped up with excitement. Everyone stopped what they were doing look first at him then the glow of the monitors. Some grinned, others hooted with excitement and Seclip ran over with eyes as wide as saucers.

"You have done this, Doctor," he said as he reverently ran a paw along the edge of a monitor. The Doctor nodded smugly, coughed and landed on his butt with a thud. Seclip moved toward him and the Doctor help up his hand.

"All right, I'm alright...jus tired." He rubbed his face as Seclip looked towards the temporary kitchen and released a string of hoots and warbles. Several natives heard, grabbed items, and hurried over to the Doctor. One draped a fur over his shoulder, another offered tea and set a plate of pastries down on the floor. The last placed a bowl of stew down along with a new flask of syrup.

Somewhat overwhelmed, the Doctor took the tea and carefully sipped the herbal beverage; it was hot and very sweet, the way he liked it. He reached for a pastry as he asked Seclip to bring his plans and writing tools. He motioned the scientist to help himself to the pastries and looked over his blueprints. He had correctly deduced that the monitors came with instructions program so he asked Seclip to see if he could pull it up on the monitor. He stuck the pastry in his mouth and chewed without tasting it.

_This race was very tech minded yet they chose to live in a more simple state. Living off the land, tanning hides for clothing and accessories, living in simple villages yet using a limited amount of tech._ The Doctor thought that they had become so paranoid and hidebound that they were afraid to live any other way. He had seen other races who had gone the same way as the Tamaka; he would do his part and maybe one day the species would grow back up and bloom.

With a swig of cough syrup and a groan, the Doctor crawled back to his feet to check on the Tamakians who had been collecting the parts for the satellites. He was happy to see six, neat piles of machinery equidistant on the floor. He sat down next to one and started pulling parts, inspecting them, then fitting them into the design his mind had designed. Time passed quickly and the Doctor was surprised when the natives waved at him and left the cavern. Seclip wandered over, having found the instruction program earlier, and nudged the Time Lords shoulder.

"Doctor, you need to rest as well." he said quietly. "Your bed and table have been brought for you to use. Tyclek and I thought you not want to leave here now."

" Thank you, you thought right." He murmured as he crawled to his feet, stretched, and walked over to where his pallet lay waiting for him. He stopped to pour a cup of tea and noticed that there was a new flask of syrup on his little table. He finished his tea, took a gulp of syrup, and fell over on the bed, fast asleep. As Seclip walked by, he stopped to pull the fur blanked over the Doctors body. 

A few hours later he awoke to a fit of coughing; he grasped the flask and took several swallows as he sat up. He scratched the beard which itched terribly then took several deep breaths to center himself.

When he calmed, he reached through his link with Rose and sent a pulse of love. When he felt the weak response, he broke down crying and sobbed out his loneliness. He missed her so much that it hurt. There was still so much to do and he felt like he would never get it done so that he could go home.

With sudden clarity of mind, he sat up straight and stared up at the ceiling. He realized that he was getting tired of the wanderlust; tired of ending up in jails or trying save the universe. He was no longer the full Time Lord and he did not have to act like him anymore. He felt the strong urge to settle down with Rose, start a family, and then travel together when they felt like. No traveling alone ever again.

First he had to get home, however. He used the the bucket to relief himself, poured tea, snagged a biscuit and went back to work. 

Time seemed to pass more quickly; other than a few bugs, the system was coming together and 6 small satellites were almost ready to go. The Doctor was feeling better and he had one very primitive urge. GO HOME!

Standing at the monitor, he had Seclip enter information into the program as fast as the little alien could type. The batteries from the Encoders had been wired inside each satellite and they glowed a soft blue. Then came the hitch; the program would not operate the satellites. With a growl, the Doctor stalked to where the the devices sat and waved his sonic over them. He checked the reading and then sighed with relief; he twisted the dial on the screwdriver as Tyclek came to see what was happening. The Doctor glanced down with a grin.

"I have the reverse the polarity of the neutron flow," he quipped. He stuck his tongue against the back of his top teeth and looked upward. "Funny how often I have to do that. Well had to do that....long time ago." he shook his head and pointed the sonic at each device before looking at Seclip. The alien, having picked up some Doctorish aspects, smiled broadly and gave the thumbs up. The Doctor sighed with relief and looked down at Tyclek.

"I have to go to my ship to download information into your computers. Once that is done WE..,"and he stressed that word." can sync the entire system together and position the satellites in orbit."

Tyclek gave the Doctor a thoughtful look causing the Time Lord to screw up his face and whine.

"Come on," he said throwing his hands up into the air, "I, we, have accomplished this much. Why would I try to escape now. 'Sides, I need 6 to carry the satellites, Seclip at the monitor, and you can come with...to watch, or guard or whatever." The Doctor wiped some sweat oil from his left eye.

Tyclek waved over 2 Tamkians and Seclip and they whispered among themselves. Seclip pleaded his utter faith in the Doctor as did the others. Tyclek nodded and turned to the Doctor.

"When do we begin?" he asked.

"Right!" the Doctor cried spinning in a circle. "Lets get to it!"

There was a flurry of action and the satellites were carefully covered with fur blankets. The Doctor ran over to Seclip and to explain what they were going to do. He punched a few buttons on the monitors and twisted a dial. "Gonna need my coat", the Doctor called out as he picked up a small device and made for the vault entrance. Tyclek scurried ahead of the Doctor and the laden party headed upwards through the labyrinth. He could feel the temperature falling and noticed ice on the stone wall. A native handed him his overcoat and he sat the device down, to put it on. He noticed that the ice was very shiny and he could just make out his features. He barely recognized himself.

The face looking back was gaunt and tired looking. His normally spiky hair was lank and greasy and a beard covered his face from his upper lip to his neck. Purple smudges were dark beneath his eyes and he knew he smelled terrible. He touched the ice and swore he would never return to this Rassalon-forsaken planet. 

He nodded and the group trudged out a thick metal door to the entrance, through a hidden cave, and followed a path out into the snowy landscape. Fortunately for the Doctor, it was cloudy out which spared his eyes much grief. Thick snowflakes lazily floated down from the leaden sky.

The Doctor looked over at the nearly hidden cave opening and then at the snow covered village beyond.

"The village is a fake," he realized, "We were under ground." He shivered slightly as he looked down at Tyclek snug in his thick cloak. 

"No," Tyclek replied, looking wistfully at the low buildings. "We lived here for a time while we burrowed below the dirt and rock and built our new village. It was a long time ago," he finished sadly,: before I was born." 

"I'm sorry...sorry that your people were that scared." The Doctor said somberly before his wheeled around and followed his link to his ship. The TARDIS felt happy that he was finally coming home again. 

All were silent as they trudged along the path to where his time ship stood. The Tamakians stopped in shock at the small size of the TARDIS and murmured among themselves in worried tones. 

"No, no, no," the Doctor said calmly, "It just looks small...its actually bigger on the inside." A thrill of of excitement filled his veins as he snapped his fingers, the door opened, and he strode inside.. He paused and turned slowly around. "C'mon!" he said as he walked up the gangway. 

The interior lights brightened as he reached the controls. He could hear the excited muttering of the natives as they entered the TARDIS and grinned in satisfaction. 

"First things first." He said as he he pulled out a drawer under one section of the console and pulled out an electric razor and a mirror. "This has got to go now!" He turned on the razor to the consternation of the aliens who were setting their bundles down. He looked over at them with slight amusement. "No, its a shaver." He quickly ran the rotating blades up his chin. He paused until they settled down, then grabbed his mirror and quickly removed the beard. "Ahh", he moaned happily as he put it away and felt his face.

"Now, to get to the business at hand." he quickly hooked his device, a transponder, up to the monitor and turned it on. The screen lit up with Gallifreyen letters and he flipped two switches. Seclip came into view, glanced at his monitor and jumped backwards. 

"It me, the Doctor. I am in my ship and ready to transfer the data to you." Seclip gingerly moved toward his screen, turned a dial, and looked at the Doctors image in amazement. 

"You startled me." He said and if he could have blushed he would have been a bright shade of red. 

"Sorry, ol' boy. Ready to receive?" he asked watching the little alien pressing keys on the board. Seclip looked up, his fur rippling in excitement, and nodded once. 

"Here goes nothing." The Doctor flipped a switch and watched as his homemade device came to life with a series of lights and a humming sound. He glanced at the monitor and nodded, pleased with himself. 

"The data is arriving," Seclip crowed, clearly excited. 

"Good. This will take a mo so you may as well get comfy." The Doctor stood back and looked at the silent assemblage staring at him in awe. "Well, if you don't mind, I need to get some medicine and clean up a bit. Can't let Rose see me like this." 

He had noticed that a cabinet had appeared, startling several of the natives, including Tyclek. The Doctor gave them his best 'no' worry look and slowly opened it up. The first thing he grabbed was an orange can with blue letters that read Irn Bru. He popped the top and gulped the fizzy, bubblegum tasting liquid down with a sigh. Remembering, his manners, he pulled more down, popped open a can and handed it to Tyclek. The leader of the Tamkians took a cautious sniff then a small taste. He shook his head, eyes screwed closed and handed it off to an aide to try. The aide, sniffed, tasted, then eagerly drained the can. The Doctor smiled, handed more cans round, then went back to the cabin to search. "There you are," he said as he coughed. He pulled a small yellow vial out, popped the top off, and drained it in one gulp. "Banana flavored," he sighed happily. 

"Its medicine" he had seen Tycleks look of interest.

"Medicine." he replied, "Ah, like the tea."

"Yup," the Doctor replied, too tired to pop the 'P'. There was a ding and he looked back at his monitor. "Done!" He flipped a switch on the transponder, pulled an aerosol can out of the closet and shook it. He pressed the top and a puff of white foam fell onto his palm. He quickly rubbed it thoroughly into his hair, put the can back into the cupboard, and turned back to Tyclek.

"Right! Back to work." Everyone jumped slightly at his outburst then noticed that his hair was more spiky. He noticed their gaze and reached up to run hand through his hair. Too much came out in his hand, so he frowned and left it alone. Biotin, and silica...that's what he needed but did not have any on the TARDIS.

Now," and he crouched down by Tyclek, "We need to go into space and place the satellites into their proper orbit. "You and you lot can come with to help. Now, my ship makes a really funny noise so don't panic. Please." The Tamakians huddled together with the exception of Tyclek who closely watched as the Doctor moved around the console flipping switches and rotating dials. The Doctor pulled a lever down and there was a loud thump(everyone but the Doctor jumped in alarm) then the greenish rotors began slowly moving up and down. A strange grinding noise shook the TARDIS for a moment causing some of the natives to squawk in fear. The noise settled down quickly and the Doctor grinned at Tyclek.

"We are at the first vector," he grinned and he pushed a button on the monitor and looked at Seclip's image. "We are getting ready to put the first satellite in orbit." Seclip nodded and the Doctor walked over to the door of the TARDIS. He looked at the little natives with what he hoped was an encouraging look.

"I am going to open this door but we will all be safe. There will be a bubble of air to protects us. there is no need to be alarmed.' Several aliens twitted nervously and then the Doctor snapped his fingers. The door opened and they all had a view of the beautiful white and gray planet. Clouds swirled over most of the land in shades of blue, white and gray. Here and there were patches of brown and green, the land of the mostly snow bound world.

Many of the Tamakians shrank back in fear;Tyclek was not one as he moved close to the Doctor, his blue eyes wide. He looked up in awe at the Doctor, and back down to look at his home world. 

"So beautiful," he murmured. Some Tamakians, encouraged by their leaders lack of fear, crowded around him to look out. The Doctor had folded his arm, a tiny smile on his face as he appreciated the reverence that they gave at the sight of their home. He yawned, hoping the glucose in the Irn Bru would hit his tired system and moved to reach down to one of the bundles. He removed the fur blanket and was pleased to see the little lights blinking in red and gold.

"Tyclek." He walked over to the leader with the little satellite. "You should have the honor of releasing the first one into orbit. The native bowled gratefully and carefully took hold of the device.

"Just go to the doorway and give it a big push."

Tyclek bowed slightly and did what he was told. The satellite drifted away from the TARDIS and the natives started to cheer. The Doctor snapped his fingers, the door closed, and he quickly walked to the monitor.

"The first one is away." he said into the microphone and Seclip looked up eagerly.

"I see it Doctor."

"Right. now for the rest." The Doctor adjusted the controls and the TARDIS dutifully went to each location where one of the aliens would push a satellite out into space. The Doctor kept in touch with Seclip and pushed a button on the transponder after each launch. When all six were in orbit, the Doctor sighed in relief and popped another can of Irn Bru.

"Seclip, get ready to enter the sequence I taught you. I will do the same on the transponder and the satellites should sync up into their respective orbits."

"I am ready Doctor."

"Good ma.....good Seclip, on my mark. Three, Two, One, now!"

They each entered the information into their respective devices they happily watched as the satellites swung into action. The Doctor gave the devices a few minutes to go into their programmed orbits and finished his drink with a loud belch. He looked at the startled group of Tamakians and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Now, to try the new system out."

He did not warn Seclip as he moved the TARDIS past the orbiting satellites.

"Doctor, Doctor!" he heard the tinny sound of Seclips voice, "I have an intruder." His voice was worried as he stared at the tiny blip on his monitor.

"Seclip, push the three buttons to the right and tell me pops up on your screen."

The native did so and they wilted with relief.

"It says TARDIS." he sighed.

"Molto Bene! Good job Seclip!" the Doctor visibly wilted and fell back to sit on the jump seat. He looked at Tyclek, "Time to get you lot back home." he sighed standing up on trembling legs. A moment later and the TARDIS landed with a thud. He snapped his fingers to open the door and walked side by side with Tyclek.

"And now for you to keep your side of the bargain." he said to the leader of the Tamaka. They walked out of the ship and watched as they others headed back down the path.

"You are free," Tyclek said simply. "We were not always as we are now Doctor Once we lived in harmony with other races who visited out world" He looked around as he spoke. :Perhaps we will again."

"Then I hope you do," the Doctors voice hardened. "But, never build another Encoder, or anything remotely like it. If you do, I will know and I will be back very, very angry." He stared down at Tyclek with the Oncoming Storm glare. This time, the native shivered slightly and looked away. When he looked back up at the Doctor, he nodded gravely.

We won't. I give you the word of my people. We will sing your praises as well as as remind all of your fury." He bowed very low and pulled a small pouch open. "For you as my bond of word." He held up a white stone carved in the shape of a Tamkian; tiny veins of green and yellow were bright in the light from the overcast sky. This is a Chelarian stone, like we used to trade with."

The Doctor took the stone, examined its detail and nodded.

"Thank you. I'm off and don't make me come back. Farewell Tyclek." He nodded once, spun on his heels, and hurried back into the TARDIS who shut the door quickly. He was exhausted and still unwell as he plotted a course back to Rose and home. He couldn't remember exactly when he left, so he added a week long buffer(as much as he hated to). He looked up at the ceiling. "Find Rose..."he said as he pulled the lever down. With a sigh of relief, he collapsed onto the grating, unconscious, a look of relief on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Epilogue:Home at Last, the final chapter of Reflections in the Ice.  



	9. Epilogue: Home at Last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weak and ill, the Doctor arrives home and is reunited with his beloved Rose. Several things happen.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This has been an epic work to complete and it is finally finished. I do not see myself writing anything this long anytime soon, lol. As always, please excuse any grammatical errors/spelling.  
1 stone = 14 lbs. 75 kg = 163 lbs.  
Edited 12/20/2019 to clean up a few things.

Rose was dozing in the afternoon sunshine on the patio behind her parents mansion. It was quiet and peaceful and she had been lulled to sleep by the quiet sounds of nature. Her thoughts were on her missing husband, the metacrisis Doctor, even as she lay half on the padded lounge chair. She could feel him in her mind and she could feel the TARDIS as well; it was all so realistic. 

A sudden gust of wind aroused her and she looked around in confusion; the wind had been calm all morning. She saw a whirlwind on the lawn in front of her which was scattering leaves and dandelion tuff's everywhere. Then she felt it in her bones, a rumbling which grew in volume and percussion until her ears could make out the eerie screeching sound. She bolted to her feet and stood staring at where the air was shimmering, the screeching sound pulsing with the image that faded in and out. The boxy shape of the TARDIS, its top light flashing, emerged into view and she felt electricity buzz through her body. As the TARDIS solidified in front of her, she raised her hands to her mouth, eyes wide and wet. With a final thud, the ship was solid and silent until the door squeaked slowly open. Transfixed in shock, Rose watched her Doctor slowly stumble out; his eyes half closed against the bright sunlight. 

"DOCTOR!", she cried out as energy returned to her body 

"Rose", he cried weekly, reaching out to her with a shaking arm. 

She ran forward and caught him as his legs gave out; together they landed on the ground in a tangle of limbs, each crying out the others name over and over again. Both were both sobbing as they hugged each other fiercely. They moved slightly apart only so that their mouths could meet with a searing kiss of longing and passion. Rose and the Doctor had never quite snogged like this before, not even on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay. It was a combination of disbelief, amazement, desperation and the overwhelming joy of being reunited together. The Doctor may have been trembling with weakness but his tongue fiercely tangled with Roses's as they lost each other to the moment. Even the thought of gasping for air seemed out of the question as their mouths frantically moved together. 

Jackie ran out out through french doorway and shrieked is surprise then shock then happiness. Her hand flew to her mouth as she watched the glorious reunion on the grass. 

"Doctor", her shrill voice rose several octaves as she ran forward to greet him. She fell to the grass to hug both of her children, tears running down her eyes. It was only when the Doctor felt her arm slide around him that he backed away from Rose. Both Tyler women gasped as they saw his almost cadaverous face, bloodshot eyes, scab under his lip and pale skin. Even his hair looked dull and exhausted and it had turned a shade lighter in color. 

"Happy....so happy 'm home...." He husked, tiredly. 

"I'm calling Pete and have the med 'copter sent." Jackie said as she sat back on her heels. 

"Never, Never...going alone agin." he croaked as he fell forward to slide down his beloved wife's chest. She sobbed as she caught his upper body and head in her arms and looked down at him. 

"What happened to you?" she cried, touching the scab. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up at her, a deep echo of love in the dark brown depths. 

"Love you Rose.....love you more than...life," he mumbled, "Home....now....where I....beeeee......." His eyes fluttered shut as he passed out; Rose looked up anxiously at Jackie who was closing her phone. 

"Mum?" her voice broken. and scared. 

"Their on their way sweet'art." She moved to put her arms around Rose and both could hear a helicopter in the distance. 

It did not take long until the Torchwood helicopter landed on the expansive lawn. Medics and Pete bailed out of the 'copter running, heads low. An oxygen mask was quickly fit over the Doctor's face as another medic eased the part-human Time Lord's long coat off. He pushed up the fur sleeve exposing a thin, pale arm with pronounced blue veins. He was able to quickly insert a needle and hooked a bag of saline to it. Rose did not want to leave the Doctor but Pete eased her away and held her trembling body.

"Ssh...it will be o.k.," Pete murmured to Rose, hugging her close. "You know how strong 'e is."

Rose nodded, her throat constricted, and shortly the Doctor was bundled up on a stretcher and they all moved towards to the idling, black helicopter.

**********

The Doctor remained in a coma for six days as his body recovered from illness, injury and weight loss. Rose was constantly by his side holding his thin hand; He had lost slightly over 2 stones of weight and was pretty malnourished (He had weighed 75 kg).

When he woke up, he saw Rose sitting in a chair reading a magazine which title he could not see. She glanced up, threw the magazine to the ground, and stood so that she could lean over to snog him thoroughly. The beeping of the EKG machine sped up and both separated and giggled like naughty children. 

"I missed you terribly", she murmured holding his hand. He looked at her, his eyes full of relief and love. 

"All I could think of was you, Rose. You gave me strength when I thought I could not go on." His eyes brimmed with fresh tears which soon spilled over to trickle down his face. Closing his eyes, he slowly opened them again and she was still there. Not a dream! 

She pushed the bed rail down so that she could lean over and cuddle him; he reached up with one hand to hold her side. Thus they stayed for a very long time. 

It was that night, however, that the nightmares began. His anguished screams woke her with a start and she threw the blanket away to get to him. Other staff rushed in as she tried to wake him up. He did so with a gasp, his eyes blown wide and full of terror. He took one look at her and almost pulled her over the bed railing to hug her. The night doctor gave him a sedative and he soon fell back to sleep. 

After the third nightmare in as many nights, Rose crawled onto his bed to lay prone on top of him. She pressed her forehead to his and their hands automatically drifted up to each others temple. With a sigh, she slipped into the hornets nest which was her husbands psyche. 

"Need to build a vault," he whimpered, cowering in fear in the dark room of his mind. "Look the memories away." 

"Yeah", she said, resolve on her face. As he built the vault, she chased down his demons and saw what had happened to him on Sagrena. Her eyes started to glow gold as she snarled and caught each remembrance of his ordeal. She dragged the memories with claws and teeth back to the finished vault, tossed them in, and stalked off for more. 

The Doctor had moved away from the vault at the sight of his beloved morphing into the wolf. Fear clenched his soul and he slipped into her mind to try and stop the beast. What he saw was the dream vision which she had had. He watched with sudden longing as he saw them walking hand in hand, her womb full of his child. He watched as they kissed then were viciously torn apart. He saw her anguished gaze at her suddenly flat belly....and made the connection. 

"Doctor," she growled from a distance at the invasion of her mind. 

"No," he cried in anguish as he felt the wolf pull him back into his mind. He resisted, struggling, as she glared at him, a vengeful golden goddess. 

"Rose! No, stop, it's not worth it!" He cried in anguish and threw himself at her. "Rose, it never happened, it was a dream! I wasn't dead long enough to affect you that way." They fell to the ground and rolled; Rose was snarling and snapping in anger, she was morphing back and forth from human to wolf. 

"I will kill them, all of them, for what they did to you and our child! Their world will burn to ash and I will shred it!" 

He had pinned her to the ground and was breathing heavily. He was not strong enough for this yet he had to try; the Bad Wolf had to leave his Rose before she committed genocide. 

"Please listen to me! It was just a vision, not the future." he cried as he pinned her down. She still writhed beneath him, now in human form, and he suddenly bent down to kiss her fiercely. 

They grappled a little longer before she started kissing him back with equal passion. They cast off their clothing and their bodies came together with a crash. Limbs entwined, hearts pounding, lungs heaving. She was no longer the shape of a wolf and groaned with him in lust and passion. Their rhythm increased in speed; Rose threw her head back and howled her love for him. As the wolf went away, the Doctor cried out and they were both enveloped in a golden glow. Hearts pounding, chest heaving, they woke up in the Doctors bed with a start. As they looked at each other, they could feel the vault in the Doctors mind clang shut and felt the marital bond bloom to full life. 

"Um, hem..." 

They looked in the direction of the voice and saw both a nurse and shift doctor staring at them in amazement. The nurse shook her head, looked at them and then the shift doctor. 

"Good thing we know he's part alien." She quipped with a smirk and turned to leave the room. 

"I Think we can release him on the 'morrow." The doctor replied as he spun on his heel and followed her out. ******* Two weeks later... 

The Doctor woke with a choking gag, covered his mouth, and threw himself out of bed to run to the loo. His hacking awoke Rose, who quickly untangled herself from the bedding and hurried to his side. She rubbed his back as he emptied out his stomach and stood up when he was reduced to a dry heave. She wet a flannel in the sink and knelt to mop the sweat off his brow. He drooled, gulped twice, and slowly sat up with a dazed expression on his face. She wiped his face off with the cool cloth as he swallowed another dry heave. 

"Better? What 'appened?" she murmured. 

"I...think" he said as he blinked, coughed and belched. "Better. Well," he mumbled, "that was unexpected." Without another word, they stood up, left the ensuite, and crawled back into bed. 

Rose snuggled close and he buried his nose in the crook of her shoulder, breathing deeply. She pulled him closer, so happy to have him safe and home. He was still underweight, but he was eating constantly. Especially sweets, most importantly, jam and scones; lots of jam. As she lay there, she thought back to the long talk they had after he came home from the hospital. He had looked tired yet very nervous so she had made tea and they sat on the couch. He turned to look at her, a shadow of fear and longing in his eyes. 

"Rose, we have traveled a lot, before and now. Always on a new adventure, usually on the run." They had both grinned at that. "I tried to be like Him for so long and now I realize how stupid I was. I am the Doctor and I can be who I want to be." He nodded shyly and took both of her hands in his. 

"I have always loved you as you," she murmured, squeezing his hands. "I knew why you did that and I loved you for loving me that much." 

He squeezed her hands back, his eyes full of love and...angst? He took a deep breath and looked her fully in the eyes. 

"I'm not him and I don't want to be him. All miserable and God-like, full of himself and probably still acting like a right wanker." Rose giggled and he grinned back. 

"While I was a prisoner," he trembled, "I realized that I was tired of that life. I am part-human, a hybrid; only one of its kind. Well, that I know of, though there are a lot of hybrids out there. Not human-Galifreyen, never ever I think." He stared off into space for a moment then reached up to rub the back of his neck. "I will ramble," he murmured as Rose shook her head with a smile. 

"You always will, love," she said fondly, "I wouldn't 'ave it any other way." He smiled sheepishly, cleared his throat, and got back to the business at hand. 

"I want to be with you always, no more trips on my own, no saving the universe every week. I am tired of that life...I want to be your husband and I want a family. I mean, we can always travel on the TARDIS. I jus' don't need that style of life anymore to be happy." 

She had reached out to pull him into a hug and he had melted against her with relief. "I want that too, she murmured. They had made love on the couch, the tea forgotten until later, a lot later. 

Back in the bed, the Doctor took another deep breath of her scent and she giggled softly as he sniffed her neck then licked her. 

"Rose," his voice was muffled as he licked her neck again. "When was your last moon time?" It was a question so far left field that her brain froze for a moment in surprise. 

"Dunno," she racked her brains. "Um....was due when ya left, I think. Forgot about it after." Her voice grew husky at the thoughts of his torture. 

The Doctor rose up on one arm and looked down at her with a delighted expression on his face. She looked up at him, her brain finally coming to a very big conclusion. 

"No....," she muttered and watched as he started to glow and preen like the male he was. "You don't mean...." She broke off as she realized he would know, that darn alien part-Time Lord. 

"Yup! I do mean." He had a goofy expression on his face as well as the silly grin she loved. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss before happily sniffing her neck again. "Mmmmm," he moaned with pleasure. 

She looked up at him, feeling like she was having an out of body experience.

"That's why I was nauseous." He said with a smirk as he tapped the side of his head proudly. "Pheromones. Superior smell that I have, though I hope I don't get sick like that again." He saw her pained expression and bent down to kiss her softly. "Probably will," he muttered, "hybrid me." 

Rose broke out into a tongue-touched grin and sat up to look at her very proud husband. 

"After all this time..." She said as she reached out to happily hug him 

"Oh, yes!" he murmured as he snogged her senseless. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture above is from the video manip "Behind Closed Doors" by NYAH86 on YouTube. The artist edited clips from some of David and Billie's works to create a lovely 30 second video that the BBC will never make: Rose and TenToo getting it on. If you have not seen it, its worth checking out!  
:>))


End file.
